


Way, Way Down Inside

by rockstarpeach



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Cockslut Jared, Confident Jared, Dirty Talk, M/M, Older Jensen, Twink Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockstarpeach/pseuds/rockstarpeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is young, he's pretty and he likes to get fucked.  A lot.  Mostly by Jensen.</p><p>There was a <a href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/2393.html?thread=47705#t47705">prompt</a> over at <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/"></a><b>spn_masquerade</b>.  Possibly the most perfectly constructed prompt in the history of prompting.  It read as follows: <i>And then Jesus said ‘Make Twink!Jared take cock 24/7’, and it was good</i>.</p><p>Then this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way, Way Down Inside

  
Jared's young, is the thing.

He's twenty. He's thin and perky and he likes pink and belly shirts are in. What? They are, and it's not his fault they look great on him.

He's got dark, silky hair that gets in his eyes when looks down and he rocks the fuck out of that 'aww, shucks' smile of his and his dimples are deep enough to sink a ship, so he's been told. Nah, that's false modestly. His dimples are killer and he knows it. His lips are full and pink and his pout could stop traffic. His cheekbones are high and perfect and round. So's the back of him, thank you very much.

He blushes a lot and he smiles even more and his eyes get this... shut up, it's not a _twinkle_ for fuck's sake, but there's a look, he knows that. There's a look when he gets hit on, when he's pretending to think abut taking them up on it, before he inevitably does. He's motherfucking _adorable_.

So, he's young. He's young and he's pretty (epic levels of pretty, seriously. He's not conceited, but... fuck it, yes he is) and he likes older men.

And, he likes to take it up the ass.

No. Not like... okay, you're probably thinking he likes getting dicked once in a while. Like, he likes it when one of the guys he goes home with jerks him off and if they fuck him? Well, that's a pretty damn good Saturday night, too.

But that's not it.

Jared likes to get _fucked_. Constantly. Hard and deep and with bruises on his thighs and his face in a mattress. _Constantly_.

It was a problem, maybe, for a few minutes back when he was seventeen and he'd just started to figure out that he was a twinky little cockslut. He was surprised, but most of the men at the gay clubs he frequents are _extremely_ careful about accidentally boinking someone underage.

But then his eighteenth birthday came and men started to take notice. He got fucked at least once a week and that was good, great when he added in the butt plug he wore the rest of the time, just a little something to keep him full, to keep him settled. But it wasn't until his nineteenth birthday came and went that his life became pretty much perfect.

That's when he met Jensen.

Gorgeous as fuck, strong, confident, blue collar Jensen, who fucks Jared like a whore and treats him like a princess.

Jensen's older, easily twice Jared's age and he made Jared work for it, when they met. Pretended he wasn't interested when Jared first approached him but he caved pretty quickly when Jared batted his eyes and sat on his lap at a cozy booth in a corner of a noisy club, whispered in his ear that he'd let Jensen fall asleep inside him that night.

Jensen took him up on it. After three rounds of the best sex of Jared's life, Jared let him, gladly.

He has nearly every single night since then.

Jared falls asleep with Jensen inside him, wakes up to Jensen fucking him deep and long and perfect every single morning. Jensen has work (bastard has the nerve to work a full eight hours) and Jared has a few classes, but by supper time they're back at Jensen's house, Jared sitting on his cock at the kitchen table while they eat pizza or burgers or channa masala.

Jared loves the feeling, loves being stuffed so full, full of _Jensen_ , even when they're not actively fucking. But he's not fooling anyone, not even trying because they both know that every little twist as he scoops up a french fry or shimmy as he twirls spaghetti noodles around the tynes of his fork shoots straight to Jensen's prick and there's really only one way a scenario like that could ever end, for them.

They'll fuck over the table when they're done.

Or they'll fuck in the shower, if Jensen had a rough day and needs to scrub it off.

Or Jensen will pinch Jared's pretty little nipples and make him squirm around on his lap, right there on the kitchen chair until Jared comes all over himself, with Jensen's teeth in his neck and his cock angry red and completely untouched.

Or, Jensen will lift him up and throw him against the wall and fuck him with Jared's legs wrapped around his hips, fuck him so hard and deep that it actually, really, _honestly_ hurts and Jared will cry a little, he will but he likes that best of all.

So does Jensen.

Jared's pretty when he cries, and he loves to be pretty.

And then, due in no small part to Jared's deep and profound love of cock (and maybe a little bit his love of Jensen), Jared needs more.

Jensen tells him so, tells him “Look at you, so needy for it, so desperate. Not happy without a cock in you, without _my_ cock in you. Even after you're spent, you need a great big dick filling you up, stretching you out and making you hurt so fucking good, baby. You need it, just to feel normal. Like a fucking junkie with your fix. Such a slut for it.”

And Jared _does_ need that, but he doesn't need Jensen's words. He appreciates them, appreciates the effort and he gets off on them, but Jared would know it anyway. He'd know what he is without Jensen spelling it out.

He learned it about himself back in eleventh grade, when he realised that instead of banging the cheerleaders he'd rather bend over and beg for the quarterback.

When he scrounged up enough money and courage to buy his first dildo a few weeks later and he came to the conclusion that sex was in fact no sex at all without his asshole stuffed full.

 _Twinky little cockslut_.

It might be embarrassing, or thrilling. It should probably be both but it's not really either. It just _is_.

Ice is cold.

Water is wet.

Jared needs to take cock, 24/7.

And he's got one. He's got the _best_ one.

He's got Jensen's, long and thick and it throbs inside Jared when he gets close. It stays hard a damn long time for someone so old and it fills Jared up good and big and in all the right places.

He might love Jensen. He's pretty sure that he does, but that's not what matters, not most of the time. Most of time there's only one thing that matters.

Jared's got dick, whenever he wants it.

All is good.  
  
[](http://www.statcounter.com/free_hit_counter.html)


End file.
